Olive oil continues to increase in popularity. There is a continuing need to develop new and improved olive oils to meet the increased demand for use in various food types and in cooking. As a result, there is a need for the development of new olive cultivars which produce oils yielding superior quality olive oil.
In order to meet these needs, the present invention is directed to a new olive cultivar named Olea europaea cultivar xe2x80x98Don Carloxe2x80x99. The olive cultivar of this invention was obtained by means of mass-selection on a seed population of the Frantoio cultivar derived from self pollination. The plant exhibits medium plant vigor, erect on average branch structure and greyish green fruiting branches. The bark color is greyed-green (code 191/A, according to R.H.S. Colour Chart), upper side foliage colour is greyed-green (code 195/A, according to R.H.S. Colour Chart), lower side foliage colour is greyed-green (code 195/C, according to R.H.S. Colour Chart), opened flower is yellow-green (code 150/D, according to R.H.S. Colour Chart), flower bud color is yellow-green (code 145/C, according to R.H.S. Colour Chart), and seed colour (endocarp) is grey-brown (code 199/D, according to R.H.S. Colour Chart). xe2x80x98Don Carloxe2x80x99 has been asexually reproduced by self-rooting a cutting branch in Garda and Molise, Italy. The plants as asexually reproduced remain true to type.